1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments are related to a condensed-cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. In addition, OLEDs exhibit high luminances, low driving voltages, and fast response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
An OLED may include a first electrode on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode sequentially positioned on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. The holes and the electrons may recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change (e.g., decay or transition) from an excited state to a ground state to thereby generate light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is included only to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may therefore contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.